


Ace of Spades

by panchase



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Magic, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panchase/pseuds/panchase
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is a seventeen year old talented and ambitious wizard when he first meets Gellert Grindelwald - he's the first person to truly understand him. However, after only two months of the closest relationship Albus has ever had, he realizes that perhaps he was wrong all along about the person he thought could be the one. But is he already too deep into Grindelwald's schemes? Or even too heads over heels to let him go?





	Ace of Spades

Repentance. If Albus Dumbledore had to use a single word to describe his life that would be the one. But that would be ridiculous, of course. To limit human existence, confining moments of heady joy to deep pain, fatigue derived from a long run, endless tiredness of living. These feelings flowed through his whole being, not only throughout his entire life but especially on that day. There was no time he did not think of him, always present between the lines of everything he said. He just wanted to pull him into the back of his mind, not to think about him anymore, but at this point in his life, he had already accepted that this would not be the case. It would indeed be something that’d accompany him to his last breath. Nonetheless, today… today, it was worse. Now that Grindelwald was being taken to his country of origin, imprisoned until the end of his days – all because of him, it was impossible not to think about him, the day all went down, their stolen moments, their... relationship. Whatever it was. Whatever they had.

Sitting in his office, his fingers between his soft red hair with the occasional white lock, his eyes closed and no one to see him, no one to judge or question him... Dumbledore cried. He cried until his body dried out and was unable to produce any more tears. He let himself fall into his regret which he was already so well accustomed to - that even defined him, really.

However, whilst staring at the wooden ceiling, his eyesight unfocused after the much needed crying session he had been avoiding for so long, he reminded himself "You are more than what you regret. You've erred, but I'm not my mistakes." And for once, only once, he believed what he whispered to himself.

♠

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was an intelligent, insightful sorcerer who stood out not only for his merits but for his constant need to prod everyone around him whose intellect did not reach his. He did not do it out of malice - no. That had never been his goal. But he felt that this helped others by opening their minds to something new, while he developed his argumentative techniques. After all, those oratory abilities could come in handy one day. But he couldn’t help to think that he was wasting his potential in a simple life. He knew he could do better, that he was _destined_ for better – for the best, really.

It seemed impossible though - not until he could leave Aberforth and Ariana behind. Not that he did not want them in his life: in fact, his relationship with his brother had always been complicated, but he couldn’t not care about him, even if Aberforth despised him; and Ariana – it could be cliché but Albus was nothing but the older overprotective brother. But could he ever be "too" protective after everything his sister went through? However, despite that and knowing it was selfish to admit it, it was undeniable that they were a burden. A hindrance to his success.

Whenever he received a letter from Doge, telling him all about his fantastic adventures through the world - that he could be experiencing himself! - he could not avoid a twinge of envy and ... anger. Not towards his sister, of course - their mother might have died because of her but it was not Ariana's fault, it had been of those Muggles… and their cruelty… to nothing other than an innocent child... For half a second, all this passed through his mind everytime an owl came unexpectedly to the window of his cluttered bedroom, a letter tight in its paw. Albus assumed it was a letter from Doge since he hadn’t written for a couple weeks now – a rarity coming from his old friend -, but then realized it wasn’t: the familiar owl belonged to Ms. Bagshot. No, Bathilda - as she wanted him to call her as they got closer after Kendra Dumbledore's death.

"Dear Albus,

I write you for two reasons. The first is to know how you are, of course – all of you. I expect you will say that you’re well, that you do not need anything. I’m well aware you will refuse any aid – I know you well enough at this point – but I hope you know that asking for help is not weakness and that you can ask me for anything at any moment, be it monetary or emotional support. You're a smart young man and I know you see the good in everyone, but you have a hard time opening up. It's something that shows. Not that I'm analyzing you during our conversations about Thestrals or what new rules should be implemented at Hogwarts, but I realize that you have so much on your mind that you hide what you truly feel. And after all that happened, I do not think it's the healthiest strategy to hold everything in.

This brings me to the genesis of this letter. My great nephew will spend the next few days with me. He arrived a couple days ago and has been busy with his studies, barely speaking to me (I wish I could tell you what occupies so much of his time but I don’t even know!). The point is, he reminds me of you. I'd like you to come visit me and meet him if it that’s something of your interest? I do not expect you to become best friends right away, of course. But if you are able to come, I think you two would get along – that or become enemies if your egos take over you both!

I think it might be good for him to meet someone while in England (I haven’t even told you - he's Austrian but fluent in English so that will not be a barrier!). And I also think it would be good for you - someone new… and young. Don’t get me wrong, I know you got along with your classmates at Hogwarts but, apart from Doge, your closest friends are older wizards, which makes perfect sense taking your intellect into account but that’s not something that my great nephew lacks. He is as insightful and intelligent as you - I think you both could find valuable qualities in each other. No need to feel any pressure, feel free to appear whenever you want!

With affection,

Bathilda Bagshot"

Albus was surprised by the content of the letter - it wasn’t anything he expected. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to meet someone or make small talk, but something in Bathilda’s words about this boy intrigued him. What could happen if he met him? In the worst case scenario, he wouldn’t like him and would have to avoid him; best case scenario, could mean a new friend, a new, meaningful relationship – after all, there are never too many connections. He pondered for a few minutes as he stroked Bathilda’s owl, which had stood on the window sill as Albus read the letter, and finally made a decison. He told Aberforth, who barely looked up from the letter he was writing, where he would be if he was needed, and left.

Outside, the cold air met him even though it was summer - it was England, after all! He avoided looking at the people around him. He felt as if all the eyes in the street - and perhaps some hidden in the protection of their houses - were fixed on him. No one told him anything, but an undeniable aura of sorrow surrounded him. He hated it, this wasn’t what he wanted. He already regretted leaving his home but luckily Bathilda’s house was only 5 minutes away and quickly saw her in her petite garden, the owl, not long ago in his own home, now resting on her left arm.

"Albus," she exclaimed. "I was not expecting you so soon." A big smile filled her chubby face. Bathilda was a calm and rather timid woman but once conquered – long conversations about historical facts helped - she would have her arms open to welcome anyone. The initial strangeness disappeared almost immediately.

They hugged and Albus felt her warm lips on his cheek: she didn’t have to say anything, he knew what that meant - she would be there for him if necessary.

"Did you come to see my nephew? You didn’t have to do so this quickly, darling!” She said loudly, her arms still around Albus’ slim figure. “Oh! What a terrible host I am! Come in, come in, he's probably in his room." Bathilda rushed him inside, not giving Albus time to respond. As soon as he took his first steps into the foyer, his gaze fled into the huge aquarium that occupied most of the tiny hall space and continued into the living room. His eyes, this time, did not focus on the adorable Puffskeins that Bathilda loved so much. He stared out the aquarium’s windowpane, his eyes immediately focused on a tall, thin boy, as pale as the snow that invaded Grodic’s Hollow in the winter time. The boy had long shiny hair, the same colour as the sand, and he was concentrated reading a book, comfortably sitted in a purple chair.

"You're going to love him I hope." Bathilda said loudly as she shut the door audibly. The boy directed his gaze towards them and Albus' heart skipped a beat. His eyes were of different colors, one so dark that it resembled an abyss, the other so clear, reminded Albus of this river he had once visited as a child, a memory so buried in his mind that Albus did not even know he had it until that precise moment. It was a beautiful contrast. And those eyes studied him for what appeared to be a century but Albus still thought that wasn’t enough. The crystal clear glass windows of the aquarium separated them, the book forgotten in the boys’ slender hands.

"Albus? You okay?" Bathilda asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face, drawing his attention to her and reminding him that she was there too. "Take off your coat. Why are you even wearing it? It's so hot in here and you barely walked in, you're red already." Albus felt his skin heat up and peeked again through the aquarium: the boy no longer had his eyes on him, but an amused smile hung over his elongated face.

"Gellert!" Called Bathilda before realizing that he was right there in the next room. The boy looked up as if he had not noticed them – as if he had not noticed Albus. "Yes?" He asked gently. His voice. If silk were a voice, it would be his. Albus, unaware of his actions, followed Bathilda into the living room. Both boys' eyes met again.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, the boy I wanted you to meet. Albus, this is my great nephew, Gellert Grindelwald."

He stood up gently and with the same smile as before, as if something forbidden had happened between the two that Bathilda had not even noticed, Gellert held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Albus.” He paused and the look on his face – as if he was appreciating the after taste of saying Albus’ name - made his skin shiver. “Heard so much about you. Something tells me we’ll get along."


End file.
